Studies concerning the chemical synthesis and biological properties of 7,12-dimethylbenz(a)anthracene (DMBA) derivatives are proposed. DMBA-dihydrodiols, DMBA-epoxides and DMBA-diolepoxides of this hydrocarbon will be synthesized via the Stobbe reaction and via substituted methoxyphthalic anhydrides. Binding to DNA and to polyribonucleotides will be measured and the carcinogenicity of the synthetic compounds will be assessed. The synthesis and estrogenicity of DMBA-3,9-diol will also be studied.